Spoiled
by rockersXdream
Summary: All she did was stamp her foot and he said "If you are going to act like a spoiled brat child, I'm going to treat you like one." warning age play content.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiled **

* * *

He suckered her in. She knew it the moment she closed her mouth and the grin had crossed his face. Damn it, she never could control her tongue when he baited her. All she did was stamp her foot and he said "If you are going to act like a spoiled brat child, I'm going to treat you like one." Why did she have to mouth off and say "Go ahead and try!" Now here she was sitting on the end of the twin bed in the guest room waiting to see just what he had in store for her this time.

She hated the frilly pink curtains, the eyelet lace dust ruffle and canopy over the bed, and most of all she hated the pile of stuffed animals in on the bed. She wasn't five after all she was 25. This was the room of a prissy princess and she had never been prissy in all of her life. When he led her into the room he told her she would have fifteen minutes to come up with a good reason he shouldn't treat her like the spoiled princess she had been acting like. She had spent at least twelve of them fuming over being so stupid to walk into his trap. Damn… Damn… Damn!

When she heard his footsteps stop at the door and the key being inserted into the lock her only thought was to plead her case on her knees and maybe with a little distraction she might weasel her way out of this. So unbuttoning a couple more buttons and hiking her skirt up her thighs she hit the floor on her knees. She waited not being able to see how effective her pose was on him since her eyes were cast downward. "Not this time baby, you want to pout and stamp your feet, you are going to get what is coming to you. Anything you have to say for yourself?" He even sounded like a father now.

That tone was enough to loosen her control and she looked up and stuck her tongue out. He just shook his head and turned to leave. "Get those slut rags off baby girl and into the bathroom, now!" By the time she had taken her clothing off and folded it neatly in a pile, he had run a bathtub full of bubbles for her. Floating in the tub was a huge rubber ducky. "In you go, girl, going to wash that filthy attitude from you one way or another."

She dipped her toe into the tub and pulled back when she found the water temperature tepid, not as she preferred steamy hot. "It's too cold; I'm not getting in there." With that comment he reached behind him and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her into the tub. "I said in and I meant in!"

She was fuming and the water was too cool to soothe her temper too. She sat rigidly in the tub, glaring at him. When he soaped up the washcloth and started bathing her like a child she reached to take it away from him only to have her hand slapped. Instead he handed her the duck, here you go you can play with this if you need something to keep you busy. Play with it my foot, she thought as she chucked it at his head.

She saw the look only for a second as he hauled her up out of the tub and pulled her dripping across his lap. She howled as his hand came down hard on her ass. Damn that stung. A rapid succession of ten strikes had her bawling when he sat her back into the tub. "Open" He said as his hand clamped down on her lower jaw. She parted her lips. "Wider," then she saw the bar of soap, no way was he putting that in her mouth. When she tried to close her mouth his grip tightened and she felt his fingers imprinting into her flesh.

Half a bar of soap hanging out of her mouth and him soaping her up like a child was too humiliating to think about. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself somewhere else anywhere else. Just as she was finding that pleasant spot he pulled the plug on the tub and nudged her to rise. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel and sat her on the counter. "Spread them" he said, tapping on her thighs. She opened them and he ran his hand across her mound.

"You really have been testing your limits lately, young lady." She knew he was referring to her more than stubbly growth. Out came the shaving cream and his straight razor. This wouldn't be too bad, she usually did enjoy it much more when he shaved her than when she shaved herself. She leaned back to give him ample room to take complete strokes downward and spread her thighs a bit wider just to give him easier access. He didn't miss the smile on her face. He made short work of the shave, careful this time not to touch any of her sensitive nerve endings that brought her pleasure when he normally shaved her. Once through he rubbed a damp towel over to remove the remaining shaving cream and grabbed for the tea tree oil. Her face bunched up when she saw it coming. "That stings, please don't"

Hmmm… please…. That was a step in the right direction anyway. He shook his head and pumped the sprayer on the bottle liberally coating the newly shaved area. As the mist hit her hands flew to her now hot triangle. They weren't there long before she felt the sting of his razor strap on the back of them. She removed them grabbing the edges of the counter as the next two strokes landed on her now bare pussy.

Grabbing a handful of hair he tugged her half walking half stumbling back into the horrid pink room again. Then he flopped her down on the bed and opened the closet door. Inside there had to be the ugliest little girl dress she had ever seen. It was all red gingham and ruffles. It looked like something some country western child star of the fifties might have worn complete with petticoat. He pulled it off the hanger flung it at her and then said "socks are in the drawer, shoes in the closet, have them on and come to the living room when you are called". She knew better than to argue when he took that tone with her.

She sat on the bed the scratchy crinoline in her lap twisting the material hoping it would all go away. She had no idea when he might call so she got busy putting the nasty outfit on. It just kept getting worse the stupid thing even had puffed sleeves and it barely covered her bare ass cheeks that still bore the red imprints of her wet spanking earlier. She pulled the white knee socks out rolled them up her legs and then found to her humiliation a pair of black patented leather Mary Jane's on the floor of the closet. She flushed red when she turned and saw her ridiculous reflection in the dresser mirror.

She paced, looked out the window when she heard car doors, then realized the room faced the wrong direction to see if it was the neighbors or company. Finally she sat down on the bed and pulled a big over stuffed bunny to her chest to hug. It must not have been company she never heard the doorbell at least that was a relief. What was taking him so long? She must have been sitting there for at least a half hour now waiting. Finally tiring of sitting with no support for her back she pushed up onto the bed and laid back on the pillows.

It was there he found her laying bunny clutched tightly when he opened the bedroom door. He had called her twice and when she didn't come he was pissed. She was going to learn about disobeying him especially when they had guests. He couldn't help but smile though seeing her sleeping peacefully like a little angel holding the big rabbit by the ear, all that was missing was her thumb in her mouth. He knelt down and kissed her forehead before hissing in her ear "in the living room now and bring the rabbit".

She woke with a start, it wasn't a nightmare. Rubbing her eyes she dragged the rabbit by the ear and followed him to the living room. Rounding the corner she saw them. Both of them were sitting side by side on the sofa. He was the picture of the teenage boy even though she knew her master's friend was the same age as her master. The trollop next to him, dressed in her best hooker get up was none other than the pesky little submissive from the last party that had followed her master everywhere trying to usurp her position.

"Okay little angel, I have a date. James here is going to babysit for you while we go out for a while. You behave like a good girl and mind what James tells you or you'll be in for it when I get home." He winked at James and tossed him the remote for the television as he offered his hand to the slut sitting next to him. She just scowled at them both. The door had no more than shut and James was standing behind her. She never had liked James. He always seemed to be leering at her. Now it was his hand that was wandering over her bare ass. She smacked him and snarled "hands off".

James just rubbed his cheek and smiled, "remember your Daddy told you to mind me young lady. If you don't you might not have to wait until he gets home to start getting what's coming to you." And with that he slapped her ass and let his fingers stray between her thighs.

Now she was in a quandary. Her master had said to mind or she would be in for it, but he couldn't have known that James would take advantage of the situation. Then it dawned on her yes he did, he knew right off what James was like she had mentioned often enough how uneasy his stares had made her feel. She just stood as James let his fingers poke and prod at her bare sex.

"Get me a coke," he said as he flopped down in the big chair across from the TV. He pressed the on button and then turned the DVD on. Of course what would have to still be in but the porno master and she had been watching the night before. James settled in and took the coke from her without gazing up when she returned to the room. She went and sat down on the couch knowing she shouldn't leave the room without permission and she was damned if she was going to ask permission of him for anything.

* * *

**To be cont'd. please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

* * *

She sat on the sofa, her arms and legs crossed getting angrier by the moment. How dare he, how dare he go out with that little master snatching hussy. She was sure they were having a good time while she had to sit here with pervy boy as he was rubbing off watching a porno on her TV. She knew he was rubbing his cock through his pants because she kept stealing the occasional glance his way. She had heard he was rather overly endowed and wondered just how overly endowed he was. From the tent down the leg of his pants she didn't doubt the rumors she had heard were true. More than one sub had backed away from a scene with him when the negotiations deemed sexual activity to follow was mandatory.

He knew she was sneaking peeks and he continued acting as if he didn't notice. When he took the last swallow of his coke he crumpled the can in his hand and pitched it at her, "uncross them, you know better than to hide what you have." Startled she opened her thighs and put her arms down at her sides. Now she was being made to display herself to this pig. He returned his stare to the screen where the man had just bent the slut over the pummel horse and was getting ready to take her ass. She watched as the actor spread the woman's cheeks wide bent down spit and rubbed it with his hand as the tip of his cock pushed against her tight ring. Engrossed in the scene she didn't notice James's leering look up her skirt.

He pushed pause on the controller. "Come here, come sit on my lap." She let out a huge sigh as she rose and walked to his chair. Once there he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. She didn't mean to, but she wiggled to get into a more comfortable position with the rough fabric of his jeans abrading her tender lower flesh. James grunted his approval. Damn she felt good rubbing herself on him like that.

He didn't release his hold on her waist but instead tightened it. It wasn't comfortable the way he had a hold of her and she wriggled to get him to loosen his grip until she realized he was getting off on her wiggling. Instantly she stop and her jaw dropped open. He looked up at her and snickered, "feels good don't it? Ever have one that size before?" "Oh of course you haven't I've forgotten you are just a little girl." Now he was out right laughing as he rose dumping her into the chair. He turned and faced her; his denim clad crotch was inches from her open mouth. She quickly clamped her jaw shut and shot him a look that said touch me and you'll regret it. He wasn't worried she would be the one regretting it soon.

He grabbed her hair and rubbed her face into his pants. The zipper of his jeans caught on her chin and she whimpered. He smiled "oh sorry about that, a little too rough? Let's fix it." And he pulled her back from his jeans as his other hand tugged the zipper open. She leaned back shaking her head no. She couldn't help but stare when he tugged the jeans down his leg and she could see his uncut member hanging out the leg of his boxers.

Balling up his jeans he tossed them on the couch. He pulled her up and sat back in the chair. "Straddle me honey. I want you to rub that tight little honey pot on me for a while." She looked disdainfully at him as she placed a knee on each side of his thighs and lowered herself onto his lap. His hands on her hips set the pace for her to grind herself against him. She could feel the heat and thickness of his rod through the thin fabric of his boxers that was all that separated his sex from hers.

When his hips started rising to meet hers in a thrusting motion she began to relax a bit. If he got off now just rubbing against her maybe the rest of the evening would pass with him just watching TV. She doubled her effort rolling her hips seductively and grinding into him.

He knew what she was up to but enjoyed her game. He knew his control would way out last anything she could do to him through his boxers. After about ten more minutes of wiggling and grinding against she began to realize he wasn't going to cum from what she was attempting. She stopped grinding and settled down on his lap with a hrumpf.

"That's okay baby, I was getting tired of that too." Then she saw him staring at the screen. When he paused the DVD the frame froze on a close up of the slut's wet puckered hole. The tip of the actor's cock was just about to penetrate. She looked at his expression and felt her muscles contract. There was no way, no way at all this player with a bat was getting up inside of her. He felt her reaction and that just turned him on all the more. He was going to enjoy playing this little scene out to the hilt.

Pushing her up off his lap he placed her bent over the arm of the sofa. She struggled to stand up but his forearm in her lower back held her trapped against the arm tightly. His other hand caressed her milky cheeks all but a faint pink tinge had faded to remind anyone of her earlier treatment. He smacked her right cheek happy to see how easily it changed color. Another caress and a swat on the other cheek and he released her from the sofa. This game was just beginning.

* * *

** to be cont'd. please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**part 3**

* * *

She remained bent over the arm of the sofa for the few moments it took for it to sink into her that he had released her without doing the dreaded deed. She exhaled loudly and straightened tugging the impossibly short skirt of the dress as if it would magically lengthen. What surprised her was the feel of her thighs sliding together. The familiar sticky wetness that was always present when she was near her master was now there and she had no idea why. She was in no way turned on by the handling and leering of this so called baby sitter.

He sat back watching the changes in her face from that of anger to relief and then the strange puzzlement. The last he was guessing was her trying to decide why he hadn't just taken her then and there. Well let her stew on it a few more minutes. He glanced at his watch. Timing was going to be everything if they were going to pull this off just right. She was biting her lower lip now. Damn how he liked watching her scene with her master. He had watched enough to know when she sucked in her lower lip her arousal was beginning. Hmm… she was aroused. That he hadn't expected. Anger, fear and maybe even a bit of remorse but not arousal, this was going to put a new slant on things. Just how far could he take her and still stay within the guidelines that had been set.

Unconsciously his hand had wandered to his cock and he was now slowly running his fist up and down the shaft. The foreskin slid back easily revealing the shiny precum covered knob at the end. Once she noticed she was having trouble looking away. He sat back down in the chair now aware of his own actions and her interest. He spread his thighs open and motioned for her to move forward and sit on the floor in front of him. Not feeling so rebellious now she complied silently. She didn't want this man but she couldn't help watching his actions and wondering.

Once she was settled on the floor sitting cross legged in front of him, his gaze was directly up her skirt. She too was showing the glistening wetness of arousal. He leaned forward and tugged the bodice of the dress lower. Her ample breasts were already barely contained in the rather tight top and with his assisting tug the nipples bulged over the lace neckline. He let his fingers trace down from each shoulder until they reached the hardened nips. Then he teasingly circled each with his index finger before bringing his thumbs into action to pinch and pull at them. He pulled firmly upward and more of her breasts were raised above the restrictive band of lace.

Once he released them and sat back he saw them now presented as if on a shelf, forced upward and out as an offering he couldn't resist. He patted his lap and she shook her head. No way was she climbing back atop him when she could feel the cream from her cunt seeping slowly downward. "I didn't ask… now get up here." His voice was a command not of a teenage babysitter but that of a controlled master. She knew better than to argue and slowly rose, this time she closed her thighs and sat side saddle over his legs. He didn't mind what he wanted was well within his reach.

As she sat trying not to feel her own wet pussy and his hard member so close she forgot completely what had gotten her here in the first place. When his mouth latched on to the nipple nearest him and he began suckling her arm naturally looped over his neck and pulled him in tighter. Encouraged by her move he greedily sucked and chewed the ever growing teat while his fingers teased and twisted the other to its fullness.

When he pulled back his head she was flushed. He could now feel those silky warm cunt juices through the thin fabric of his boxers. Damn she was going to make this hard on him. It was one thing to exercise control and restraint with an obstinate bratty sub but with a willing nymph one that you had fantasized about taking from time to time that was another thing. He pushed her off his lap which was enough to bring her back to the reality of the moment. He saw shame cross her face as she realized the wantonness of her recent actions.

She took no time scooting backward from him, edging back on the floor as If he were a coiled snake waiting to strike. Now he thought was time to get back to the task at hand. Both of them were guilty of being lost in the moment and he was damned if it would happen to him again.

"Stop, stay there, raise up on your knees and lean forward your chest and face to the floor." He wasn't sure if she knew the present command so he just described what he wanted to her. Seeing her press her forehead on to the cold tile of the floor he realized she knew probably more than he did when it came to presenting herself. He picked up the oversized pink rabbit and tossed it at her. "You might want to lean on this you are going to be there a while." She heard him walk across the floor and stop just for a moment behind her as she felt him run his hand over her now indecently exposed ass.

When his footsteps left the room she remained in her position. She focused her thoughts now on just what her master might be doing. The anger returned as she envisioned the scarlet hussy pleasuring HER master. Even if she was punished severely she was going to make that bitch pay for playing with what was hers.

When he returned to the room he didn't need to see her face to sense the change in her mood. This is what he needed. Her anger would make doing the rest of his task so much easier than her willing charms. He tugged her hair and she rose back on her heels. He handed her a juice glass half filled with a clear liquid, she would have guessed a drink of water except for its oily consistency. "My momma used to say a bad disposition is as often from being stopped up as it is from anything else. Drink it."

She looked at the glass then at him a sneer on her face she raised the glass to her lips. As the first of the liquid passed onto her tongue she pulled the glass back and spit. No way was she drinking that foul tasting crap. He just took the glass from her hand walked from the room and when he returned she now saw it was full. With his free hand he pinched her nose hard and brought the glass to her mouth and tipped. She felt the first of it trickle down her chin before she finally parted her lips and swallowed rapidly to keep from choking. She did gag as soon as he let go.

That takes a bit to work so we might need to help it along some. "Present" was all he said as he turned his back to her and walked again from the room. She hated the oily feel and the awful taste left in her mouth. She tried wiping her tongue on the rabbit only to have the fake nylon fur stick making it all worse. She didn't raise her hands to try to wipe the fur from her tongue once she was in position she knew not to move until instructed but instead licked the cold of the tile floor. The worst of the fur gone she returned to her thought of just how she was going to get even with the tart who was entertaining her master at this moment.

The oil entering her stomach made it start to gurgle. She had never been given cod oil as a child so she had no anticipation as to its effects. When he came back in he was pleased to see she hadn't moved. He took up a stance behind her and brought the oak paddle down squarely over both cheeks. She reacted but remained in her position through the next five firmly planted whacks. When he stopped and moved his hand over the warm flesh she didn't expect what was next.

He manipulated both cheeks open and she felt him glob a dollop of Vaseline on her ass. There wasn't time to think before she felt the hard plastic of the enema nozzle being pushed inside her. She did move then just slightly. He smiled this was something new to her, he knew that. This type of play wasn't something her master shared an interest in as he did. She calmed herself and tried to relax as he laid the warm fluid filled bag on her back and opened the flow regulator.

The warmth of the fluid backwashing into her and the oil in her belly were beginning to show their affects on her. She squirmed as her belly began to fill and cramp. He just adjusted the flow to enter a bit quicker and when she moaned he walked to the front of her and lifted her face up. When her eyes met his he grinned "Don't worry you will be good and clean before I stick my cock up that ass of yours." His laugh that followed was enough to distract her from the cramping for the moment.

She was relieved when he closed the regulator and she felt him unscrewing the hose. She was puzzled why he unscrewed it from the bag rather than removing the end from her ass but all the same the fluid had ceased flowing into her so she could care less. It wasn't until he began screwing the hose to a new bag that she panicked. She rose slightly and started to speak when she felt his foot pushing her back into her downward position. She groaned and leaned back forward, pushing her face hard into the softness of the toy.

When he opened the flow on the new bag all the way she groaned again. Her hips rolled slightly as if shifting her position might open up more room inside her for the intrusive flow. It did seem to help some. He tugged her head up and then more so that she was up on her hands and knees. It wasn't until she was fully up and he yanked hard on her hair until her mouth opened that she realized his cock was not covered by his boxers any longer. She noticed, just as he pushed it fully into her throat.

Gagging from the intrusion of his cock unexpectedly she almost expelled the hose from her ass. Seeing the contractions of her belly he leaned forward and held it in place if anything maybe forcing it deeper all the while enjoying her throat flexing around his growing cock as her gagging milked his shaft. It seemed like forever before he began pulling it back out. She had begun to feel just slightly lightheaded and as the air rushed back into her lungs she coughed just slightly. As she coughed her teeth came in contact with the tender head of his cock.

He pulled her by the hair off his member, glaring at her. "Think that's funny?" It didn't immediately register to her that he thought she had deliberately bit him. When it did she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock before beginning to greedily lap at it. Distracted by her actions his anger was subdued. She lapped and licked and he began pumping into her throat as more and more of the fluid seeped into her.

Before the last bag was fully empty she was moaning loudly in torment as he continued plunging in and out of her mouth. He did as a concession stop the continuing flow into her but not soon enough to way lay the painful cramps she was enduring. Without removing his manhood from her mouth he slid the nozzle from her ass and replaced it with a flat ended plug. Once it was lodged deeply inside her he ran a strip of duct tape across her cheeks holding them snuggly together and the plug deeply inside. It wasn't going anywhere without his help. As she suckled he took the quirt from the nearby table and crossed it for the first time across her almost bare ass. She bucked but kept her teeth covered from biting into him.

It wasn't until he wasn't sure if she was crying heavily from the cramping of the lashing that he stopped. He didn't want to cum yet anyway and after ten minutes of her most diligent attention he was in fear he might lose the control he was so famous for.

* * *

** please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i am sorry to do this but as of right now i will not be updating any of my stories my daughter is now 4 months and a handful ha ha so i do not have any time to site down and write. i am not giving up completley although if anyone would like to continue any of my stories send me a message and i will definetly think about it.**

**again i am sorry but my daughter has to come first and thank you all for your lovely reviews and messages.x**


End file.
